


Paging Mother Hen

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: 3+1, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tyson likes so many people okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Three times Tyson takes care of the boys. Plus one time they care for him.





	Paging Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent.   
> Thanks to cris & rach for beta-ing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you have found this by searching yourself, family member, friend, etc, turn back now. This is all a work of fiction.

For most people, being awoken from a deep sleep by a phone call meant a terrifying question of what’s wrong. But for Tyson, it had become pretty normal. Especially when in a city far from home, hotel room devoid of light. He could count on his hand the number of times he didn’t get a call versus the number of times he did.  

 

Tonight was no different. 

 

He was jolted awake by the specific ringtone, set only for that person, because, any other time in the day, it was a text. At night, Tyson wasn’t responsive to text messages - he tended to slap at the phone and sleep right through the buzzing and chirping of the notifications. The shrill buzzer set him up, and he pressed the phone to his ear, answering with a thick, sleepy voice.  

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Tys?” 

 

“Mhm,” he hummed into the phone, leaning back against the headboard, knowing he was going to be up for a while. That’s when he realized, this wasn’t a hotel room, he was at home.  This situation was even more unusual, Tyson’s brow furrowed, worry etched across his face. Something was really wrong. 

 

“Sorry I woke you,” the voice was soft, frail almost, on the other end.  

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you know you can always call,” Tyson reassured, sighing softly through a yawn.  

 

There was silence on the other end, minus the long sigh that fell through the receiver. If he wanted to say something he would. A lot of the time, Tyson would simply talk about the weather or some new song he heard on his way home last week, at some point the breathing would even out to the point that Tyson would know the crisis was averted.  

 

So, that’s what he did, delving into his recent binge of Pearl Jam, commenting on his favorite songs at the moment, and how he was looking forward to having some time to relax and listen to some good music. He was sliding into the topic of a potential music festival happening the near future when the breathing on the other end of the line picked up, and Tyson realized this wasn’t like normal.  

 

He paused to give the other man a chance to speak, in case there was something he needed to say. “You alright, bud?” 

 

There was no response, but his phone dinged with a text, and he glanced down at the message. “Can you please come over?” 

 

“Hey, I’ll be there in ten,” he offered softly. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you till I get there?”

 

He waited for a response patiently, hopeful to get a verbal answer this time. When there were no words, those were usually the worst, it broke Tyson’s heart time and time again.  

 

“Please,” was all that was spoken. 

 

“Okay,” Tyson offered, moving through the room to get dressed. He was sliding into shoes when he heard the voice flutter some more like he wanted to say something but was afraid.  

 

“Nate?” 

 

There was a soft hum from the phone line, “Where’s Cox? Go get him to snuggle till I’m there?” 

 

He heard shifting and movement before he heard the other man softly speak to the hound in German.  

 

Tyson was already dressed and out the door, contemplating which was quicker, driving or walking. It was a five-minute walk, but Nate sounded  _ miserable _ and Tyson was worried more than normal about the situation as more time passed. He went to the car and turned the key, listening to Nate’s steady breathing on the line.  

 

“I’m just turning towards your street, Dog,” he offered quietly, phone resting in his lap.  

 

“Kay.” It was all Nate offered, devoid of emotion.  

 

Tyson bit his lip and held back his sigh. He'd ben pushing Nate to talk to a professional for some time now, knowing he could only do so much when these things happened.  But alas, deaf ears only heard so much. There was nothing he could do to magically make things perfect for Nate, but at least he could provide him comfort and support. 

 

As soon as he pulled up, Tyson was out of the car and up the steps in a slight jog. His best friend was having another severe panic attack, and it was his goal to get Nate through it.  Between the nightmares and the anxiety, Nate was struggling lately-- the pressure on the ice didn’t help, either. 

 

He let himself in and toed off his shoes, before going upstairs to Nate’s room, “I’m coming up.” 

 

Tyson made it to the door and opened it quietly,  disconnecting the call when he saw Nate’s form on the bed, curled up into the fetal position. It always broke Tyson’s heart to see him this way.  He always wished there was something more he could do about these dark moments in Nate’s life, but he wasn’t trained to treat these situations. At the most, he was able to help Nate cope with the situations the best he knew how to. 

  
  


Tyson wasted no time in sitting down on the bed, wiggling himself up so his back was against the headboard, head leaning against it as he stared at the darkness of the room. He was going to make himself comfortable because he was going to be here for a while, he knew that much.  

 

“Nate?” He spoke softly, noting that Cox was giving him a “look.”  

 

The other man wordlessly curled up beside Tyson, blue eyes dark with terror as he pulled his comforter up and over them both.  

 

“Same dream?” Tyson asked softly, threading his fingers through Nate’s hair gently.  

 

Nate shook his head, curling in closer, tucking the blanket higher.  

 

“New?” Tyson asked softly.  

 

Nate nodded then, hot tears rolling down his cheeks wordlessly as he clung to his best friend.  

 

“Well, I’m here now, and you’re safe. So, let’s look around and find five things you can see,” Tyson offered, going about the anxiety coping skill he had used with success on Nate before.  

 

The blonde started to list off items, breath shaky, voice just above a whisper. Tyson praised him for each item he found, collectively moving down the list from see, to feel, to hear, smell, and finally, taste. At the end of the exercise, his breathing was back to normal and he wasn’t clutching Tyson as tightly.  

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tyson asked softly.  

 

“No,” was all Nate said as he started to relax against Tyson, body getting heavier with each passing moment.  

 

Tyson nodded and continued to run his hands through Nate’s hair, any attempt at soothing the poor guy. He had been having these horrible nightmares the past nine months, time and time again.  Nate didn’t want to talk about the nightmares, he wouldn’t talk to the psych about them either, so Tyson was always there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. Never with a complaint, either. He was just that friend. Present. Willing.  

 

As he sat silently in Nate’s room, he looked down at the man in his lap, little puffs of air signaling he fast asleep, and let out a sigh. He looked so young like this, a reminder to Tyson, of just how young Nate really was, the constant reminder that he needed to still have some fun. So, of course, that would go on Tyson’s to do list. Get Nate out of the house for some fun. Eventually, Tyson fell asleep as well, all in a good day’s work.  

 

###

 

During the season, the guys all had known that EJ was “ _ broken _ ”, in one way or another. Tyson, ever the extrovert, had been willing to go and call EJ out on his injury.  He’d pointed out the fact that it was going to be worse after the postseason, than if he were to get it now. Of course, EJ had reminded Tyson this was ‘ _ the Cup, Brutes _ ,’ and of course, Tyson agreed, but being the little mother hen he was, made sure that EJ always had what he needed.  

 

They had just finished a brutal game against San Jose, in which Tyson had noticed that EJ was favoring a shoulder more than he should have been. He also didn’t miss the bottle of painkillers rattling in EJ’s bag either, which usually weren’t there. Crunchy and all. So, of course, after watching EJ take a hit that really wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Tyson couldn’t miss the grimace on EJ’s face.  

 

Tyson then took it upon himself to make sure that the older defenseman at least iced and got a massage, something,  _ anything  _ to make the pain better. As they all got to their rooms, Tyson stopped by the ice machine and filled a bag before he made his way to Erik’s room, beating on the door relentlessly, a firm expression on his face. All Erik had to do was glance at Tyson, to know he was had.  

 

Gabe had been on EJ about his shoulder, but EJ was able to push that off. Not Tyson though. There was no settling that one. He would stand at the door and knock until EJ let him in, or someone came and let him in to get him to stop.  With all other options obsolete, EJ threw the door open and watched as Tyson stormed in like he owned the place, putting a bag down on the desk as he gestured for Erik to come sit down. “What are you doing, weirdo?” EJ asked with a goofy grin. 

 

“Drop the act; you’re in pain, I have ice, essential oils, and what you’ve previously referred to as “God-like massage phalanges.” Tyson rolled his eyes at the last part.  

 

Erik laughed and shrugged, plopping down on the ottoman Tyson had pulled in front of the bed.  “You’re a menace, Brutes.” 

 

“You’re going to think I’m a menace when you can move your arm tomorrow without wincing and popping pills like an old lady pops peppermints,” Tyson gave EJ a pointed look and waited for him to pull off his shirt before he handed over the bag of ice.  

 

“Where’s it the worst?” The brunette asked with a glance.

 

Erik reached a hand back and winced, pointing.  

 

“Stick the ice on the front, ya hooligan,” he sighed and poured some massage cream he’d snagged from the training room, along with his pain relief oil blend into his palm, warming it up before he gingerly started to massage Erik’s shoulder, back, and arm, taking his time to work out the knots.

 

The blonde let out a hiss of pain as Tyson used his knuckle on a spot, “Deep breaths, EJ.”   

 

EJ grunted and tried to breathe like he knew he should, but dammit, if it didn’t hurt. Tyson’s hands were brutal, but doing the work that he needed, unfortunately.  EJ was no wimp when it came to pain, but this was pretty close to his tap-out limit. 

 

Tyson wasn’t ignorant to the fact that EJ was in as much pain as he was, leaning down to remind him to breathe. “Want me to distract you?” He asked with a giggle. 

 

With a scoff, EJ laughed, “There’s nothing you can do that would distract me from this pain, Tys.” 

 

“Wanna bet?” The brunette asked with a giggle, leaning down softly, to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to EJ’s neck.  

 

The older man whipped his neck around, eyes wide in shock, “Holy shit, Four!” 

 

“What?” He asked with a sinister grin, pressing his knuckle deep into the knot on Erik’s shoulder, a howl falling from the man again.  

 

“You’re...  Ow!” Erik grunted, gritting his teeth as he tried to take a deep breath while Tyson continued to work relentlessly on the knot.  

 

The brunette leaned down and sucked again on Erik’s pulse point, the growl of pain from Erik slowly changing to a moan of pleasure. Tyson was impressed with himself, honestly, as he watched Erik slowly relax underneath his touch.  

 

“That’s right, just relax, EJ,” he said with a soft hum, continuing to work out the knots in his shoulder and arm, sucking on Erik’s neck as needed to make the pain less noticeable as he went.  

 

He continued for a solid forty-five minutes before Erik relaxed completely under his touch. Tyson felt a sense of pride swell in himself as he watched the transformation in front of him.  

 

“You literally bit my neck, Tys,” Erik said with a laugh.  

 

“You feel better though, don’t you?” Tyson gave him a smirk, putting drops of relaxing oil onto Erik’s skin.  

 

“I’d never admit it in public, but you’re pretty damn smooth Four,” Erik laughed, shaking his head.  

 

Tyson just laughed. “You know, you can always come for me to take care of you, right?” 

 

“I know, Tys, I know,” he sighed.  

 

“You don’t have to always be so strong,” Tyson added with a soft smile, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Okay, get some rest. Put the ice back on. Imma go shower. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  

 

Erik nodded and put the ice bag on, flopping back on his bed with a contented sigh.  

 

###

 

Tyson was on a date with Mark, a brilliant blonde with blue eyes, when he got the text.  Normally, he wouldn’t have even checked his phone, but he knew that Gabe was out on a date with a new guy. They had a deal. Tyson would call Gabe with an ‘emergency’ if needed.  Normally, Tyson wasn’t out with other people, but today was different. Tyson also hadn’t told anyone he was going on a date with the guy from Grindr. He didn’t need to hear the unwarranted criticisms.  

 

The text was simple but much different than what Gabe had ever sent Tyson. “Save me.” With a map attached. Tyson was concerned, really more than anything, that he got such a desperate message from Gabe. He glances up at Mark, who had been so sweet about Tyson having to take the message, Tyson immediately felt bad that he was going to just abandon Mark on their first date. But, Gabe needed him. And as much as it pained him to do so, he would have to leave poor Mark with some random excuse he could come up with that didn’t make it seem like he was rushing off to see another guy.  

 

Awkwardly, Tyson told Mark he had to go, and felt the same disappointment that flittered over Mark’s face. With the promise of getting together again, Tyson was up, money dropped on the table, and out the door before Mark could say much else. He pulled open the map from Gabe and set his GPS, sighing when he saw it was a forty-five-minute drive. He headed in that direction though and sent Gabe a quick voice text that he was on the way, along with his own map location pin so Gabe knew what to expect.  

 

When he rolled up to the house of a questionable neighborhood thirty-nine minutes later, he somewhat understood why Gabe had sent the ‘save me’ text. The house looked like it could come apart, really, the houses adjacent were either vacant or looked atrociously damaged, and there were no people outside. Save for Gabe. He was sitting on the porch of the house, music booming through the open windows, yelling and screaming coming from inside.  

 

Gabe barely waited for Tyson to slow to a stop before he dove into the car, telling Tyson to get as far away as possible.  

 

The brunette gave Gabe a questioning glance. This was so out of character for Gabe.  “Dude… .” 

 

“I know,” Gabe started. “He seemed really sweet, then he started using words I’ve never heard of, but then out came the mirror and razor and I was out.”  

 

“Why didn’t you call a Lyft to get out of here sooner, Landy?” Tyson asked softly, hints of worry laced through the words.  

 

“I didn’t want anybody to see me... “ he spoke softly, leaning as close to Tyson as he could from his seat, body angled as close to his teammate as the seat would let him, seeking the warmth, security, radiating off Tyson. 

 

Tyson reached a hand over and rubbed his face gently with a sigh before he felt Gabe rest his head on Tyson’s shoulder.  

 

“You’re gonna get through the slump, Gabe, I promise,” Tyson said with an air of confidence.  

 

“Yea.“ was all the blonde said before he wrapped an arm around Tyson’s keeping himself held awkwardly close.  

 

Tyson sighed softly but nuzzled him back.  

 

As they got to a more familiar area, Tyson pulled into a chipotle and nuzzled away from Gabe.  “Okay, Imma go get you something to eat. You wait here,”  he inclined his head towards the building and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Gabe’s head before he got out of the car. 

 

Gabe made no motion of moving, simply sat silently in his spot, head now balanced back against the headrest, eyes shut.  

 

Tyson was quick and efficient inside, coming out with the bag and dinner for Gabe (chips and guac for him). He put the bag in the backseat and got back into the driver’s seat. “My house or yours?” 

 

The blonde seemed to think about it for a few minutes before responding, “Mine. Zoey needs to go out, I’m sure.” 

 

Tyson wordlessly put the car in reverse and backed out of the spot before he headed in the direction of Gabe’s house. The blonde had leaned back into Tyson’s side, sighing softly.  

 

“Ready to talk about it?” Tyson asked. 

 

“No,” was all Gabe supplied.  

 

Tyson wouldn’t push - he never did.  

 

As they got to the house, Tyson glanced over at Gabe, who had transitioned to looking out the window. It made Tyson sad to see Gabe this way - he was usually so strong and brave. There wasn’t vulnerability that he shared, except in moments like these, where he was  _ ‘lost’ _ .  Tyson sighed softly at the state of Gabe, put the car in park and got out, grabbing the food out of the back.  

 

He met Gabe on the porch and just a few steps shy of him as they went in, noting that Gabe was quick to lock the door behind them and take off his shoes, before going to let Zoey out for a break.  

 

Tyson took their food to the kitchen (because Gabe didn’t believe in sofa eating), and sat down, having laid their food out. He waited for Gabe, who came in after letting Zoey in and pulled the chair out, sliding closer to Tyson than he normally would.  

 

Gabe nuzzled himself close into Tyson and started to eat his food, no words exchanged between the two.  

 

Ever aware, Tyson dropped an arm around Gabe and rubbed his back gently, combing his fingers through his hair the way Gabe liked it.  The blonde visibly relaxed into Tyson’s touch, sighing softly. 

 

“You okay, Landy?” Tyson asked softly between bites. 

 

“Mhm,”  he gave a dismissive wave of his hand,  only a hum fell from his mouth as he distractedly picked at his food.  

 

Tyson sighed and continued to eat, knowing Gabe wouldn’t talk unless he wanted to. 

 

After finishing his food and cleaning up his and Gabe’s trash, Tyson leaned against the counter and stared at Gabe, brown eyes searching for Gabe’s blues. “Okay, buddy. I’m going to go home.” 

 

“Stay?” Gabe asked with wide eyes.  

 

Tyson sighed, and glanced down at his phone, “Yea, lemme just send a quick text and I’ll come upstairs.” He knew that was what Gabe wanted. After bad dates like these, he wanted to be with someone and snuggled.  

 

Gabe nodded, a look of relief washing over his entire body and headed up the stairs. Tyson took a few minutes to text Mark before following heading up himself. Gabe had sweats out for Tyson and was already curled up around his pillow, waiting. Tys changed quickly and curled up by Gabe, letting the blonde tuck his face into Tyson’s neck and snuggle close. He again ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair and reassured him all was well.  

 

In no time  Gabe was asleep. Crisis averted.

 

###

+1

 

The winter had been brutal, the cold season had hit full swing, and Tyson was down with what seemed like the worst sickness he had in a long time. His nose was puffy, red, and raw, his lips were chapped, and he felt like his head was going to pop off at any   He couldn’t find the energy to get out of bed and even make himself something to eat. The only reason he’d been having water was because of the cup in his bathroom he used for rinsing in the mornings. 

 

His phone had been going crazy the past two days but was too weak to really do anything about it. Sure, he should have shot off a quick ‘i’m ok’ text to Gabe and Nate when they needed him, but he really needed to just sleep and hopefully, get better. EJ hadn’t called him at all, so at least he was doing well. Tyson had texted Coach, filling him in on how he was feeling and passing on relevant information from his doctor. After that. Silence.   He literally stayed in bed all day, willed himself to sleep. He wasn’t getting any better though and ignoring the boys was starting to worry them. 

 

Tyson had fallen asleep in his room with the curtains shut, the heat on as high as he could tolerate, and silence. What he had woken up to, though, was totally different. There was a bottle of Gatorade by his phone on the bedside table, along with a box of tissues. There was a scent filling the air of what he thought was soup and Lysol, and there was something heavy and warm against his back.  

 

He croaked out in confusion, glancing down to see Cox at the foot of the bed, staring at him with intent eyes, as if to make sure he was really okay. He moved a little bit and noticed there was a warm body behind him, similar in size and image of Erik.  

 

“What’s going on?” he asked through sleep-heavy words.  

 

“We’re taking care of you,” Erik added, pulling him back against his chest and tucking the blankets around his shoulders. 

 

“We?” Tyson asked weakly, throat dry from the lack of water and sickness. 

 

It was in that moment that one Nathan MacKinnon and Zoey Landeskog appeared. Zoey with a toy in her mouth, Nate with a can of Lysol and Lysol wipes in his hands. 

 

“Hey Tys,” Nate said with a smile, “Glad to see you’re up, buddy.” 

 

Tyson let out a grunt, wiggling down further into the blankets, shivering from the cold.  

 

“Whatchu doin, Nate?” 

 

“I’m cleaning. We don’t need your germs spreading and reinfecting you. I boiled your toothbrush and put that awful glass in the dishwasher. I’m headed to clean the bathroom next,” he smiled and disappeared, Zoey on his heels, curious as ever.  

 

Tyson grunted and rolled around so he was facing Erik, “What are you doing in all of this?” 

 

“I'm keeping you warm, making sure you’re resting, and I brought movies,” he laughed.  

 

Tyson sighed, a yawn falling from his lips when nobody other than Gabe Landeskog in an apron walked into the bedroom.  

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. About time you got up. I have a hot shower ready for you in the guest bathroom, fresh clothes, and I’m going to get those sheets in the washer,” he gestured a hand over Tyson’s bed. 

 

The brunette grunted and tried to roll further into EJ to save him from having to do anything requiring energy. He was disappointed though, as EJ slid out of bed and gestured for Tyson to get up. “C’mon, listen to Landy.”  

 

Tyson groaned louder, moving towards the edge of the bed. He was going to get up and get this over with, that was his first thought. However, when he stood up, he lost his balance and immediately had to sit back down, feeling like his head was swimming, depth perception a bit shot. 

 

Gabe was quick to put a hand out on Tyson’s elbow, steadying him, “Slowly, Tys. You’re weak.” 

 

With a grunt, Tyson stood again, allowing Gabe’s hand on his elbow to guide him over to EJ, and down the hall. “This is insane,” Tyson muttered under his breath. 

 

“Nah, it’s us helping you for once,” Erik laughed, shooing Tyson into the bathroom.  “You okay on your own, Brutes?” 

 

“Uh, yea, thanks,” he gave EJ a grossed out expression, brows raised incredulously at the thought.  

 

EJ shrugged and moved down the hall after he waited around to hear Tyson successfully get into the shower.  

 

Gabe was hurrying down the stairs with his arms full of the sheets from Tyson’s bed, having already changed them out, comforters and pillows even, now going to sanitize everything. EJ chuckled and moved back to Tyson’s room, where Nate was coming out of the bathroom armed with sanitizers.  

 

“He’s in the shower,” EJ added.  

 

Nate nodded and moved to the next room, being very thorough in his task. EJ waited patiently for Tyson by the door jam, close but not too close, you know, moral support and such.  

 

When said brunette came back into his room, he was being ushered by Gabe, with what appeared to be a hot rice pack to put in the bed with Tyson. EJ couldn’t help but chuckle at how mother-hen Gabe was being.  He literally was trying to put the sweatshirt on over Tyson’s head while the shorter man protested, adamant that he was capable of doing it himself. 

 

With a laugh disguised as a cough, EJ waited for Tyson to be dressed and literally tucked into bed by Gabe before he curled up by Tyson, on top of the covers and pulled the shorter defenseman into his side.  

 

“How you feeling?” The toothy man asked with a smile.  

 

Tyson grunted, but leaned into EJ, tucking himself closer with a slight shiver. “Aren’t you worried I’ll get you sick?” 

 

With that, Gabe whipped out bottles of water and emergenC, from where, neither EJ nor Tyson would ever know, and promptly handed them out. “You take good care of us, Tys, it’s our turn.” The blonde retorted, all but chugging his effervescent immune booster.  

 

Tyson laughed and sighed, shrugging.   

 

Gabe had the look about him that let the others know he was about to make a decree of some sort.  

 

Sure enough, Gabe started in, “Okay, I’m going to get your soup. You can have that, and then take your medicine, and straight back to sleep with you. You need to be resting, not chatting with us.”  

 

He nodded and headed downstairs, two pairs of eyes rolling in his direction as he moved back from the room.  

 

Tyson groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.  EJ just laughed and nuzzled himself further over Tyson’s body.  

 

It was no time though, and Gabe was back with a literal tray for Tyson, balancing it on his lap as he sat down on the bed.  He waited for Tyson to come back out of his blankets before he poised the spoon with broth at Tyson. 

 

“No no no, you can make me soup, but you’re not feeding me,” Tyson croaked.  

 

Gabe tutted at him, and insisted, the brunette grunting, but opening his mouth when EJ elbowed him gently.  So, Gabe fed him soup, orange juice, and some cold medicine, while EJ acted as a prop and provided snuggles.  Nate, well, he was off on a rampage with his Lysol. 

 

It was in that moment, that Tyson felt like these hooligans knew just how much he cared about them, too.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and would love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
